Dysfunctional Family
by dark Alley
Summary: Screw being ideal, being dysfunctional is a lot funner! Oneshot.


**Dysfunctional Family**

By: dark Alley

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto creation, however I do own this plot and my own dysfunctional family.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An ideal family is a family where there's love, trust, and responsible relationships. That's what everyone wants isn't it? To be like those surreal sitcoms, where the husband announces his return from a long day of work, his wife in the kitchen making supper, and his kids being angels upstairs doing their homework. Where you never feel those barriers, that grow and grow. Keeping secrets and hiding those dusty, tear-stained skeletons in the closet. Just a happy boring family. Yeah, that's right. I just said it.

_Boring._

I twiddled a pink lock of hair through my fingers. It was such a nice day, and yet here I was so... alone. But that's ok. Sometimes you have to be alone to be able to reacquaint yourself with reality.

Like right now. An ideal family verses a dysfunctional family. A dysfunctional family is family that lacks the ability to communicate and act responsible within each other's presence. Where the parents or guardians aren't there to teach us, naughty kids, right from wrong.

Well I believe if your parents had a fucked up child hood, so will you. But we can't blame it on our grandparents now, can we? So maybe it was there parents. It can go on, and on. Perhaps we're just looking for someone to blame. It seems to make us feel better. Make us to lie to ourselves until we believe it. Maybe we just get screwed up because we choose to listen to our dear messed up parents.

Unless they held us down and beat us until we became submissive, we can do anything we want with our lives. Take Sasuke for example. _He chose_ to be an avenger. His parents never told them to avenge their deaths, did they? It was _his_ chose.

Then there's dear ol' Naruto. He had it even worse. I would rather have something that I can ompare to, then have not a single family member to show you what is right from wrong. I never understood how Naruto could be sain after what he endured, but I think I know now. He could have chose to become a nut case living somewhere in the Mountains, but _he chose_ that he wanted to live; to have dreams.

Now, I am back to the whole ideal versus dysfunctional family thing. If we all had ideal families what would the world be like. Would Sasuke be the cold hearted bastard? Would Naruto have the dream to become the Hokage? Where would I be? Would I ever have become a ninja? If Sasuke didn't play the hard to get ninja, would I even dare to wreck my nails to be one myself?

I could have become a good like house wife; could have batted my eyelashes at any man to become my husband. I could have popped out some cute little children and waved them off on their first days of school.

My husband and I would never have to fight. We would grow old together; to a healthy age. Not the cruel, young age of a shinobi.

I would never have to separate Naruto and Sasuke from killing each other. Kakashi would never give me a headache from reading his perverted book. I would never need to be there, to help them, or to yell at them.

Just that just sounds _horrid_! It would be so boring!

I love my little dysfunctional family. Naruto is like to brother I never had. Sasuke is the psychopath cutie, that scares you, and Kakashi is the perverted uncle that the younger kids giggle at. Don't forget to ask me what I am. I am the sticky string, that tries so hard to hold everyone together. Like duct tape can fix anything, I can be considered for so many things. I can be a sister, a daughter, a lover, anything.

I stand up, brushing my clothes off. I love my dysfunctional family. Screw being ideal. Besides being dys**fun**tional is a lot funner.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading this. This isn't one of my favorites, so if you wish to flame me burn away. I like the pretty colors. If you like it, please be so kind as to boost my ego and review this story.


End file.
